


Critical Research

by ShallowGenePool



Series: First Date, Second Impression [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Education Should Be Taken Seriously, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowGenePool/pseuds/ShallowGenePool
Summary: "Let me get this straight..  For the entire time that I was asleep in the ice, you spent your days readingporn?"  Steve asks, his voice taking on the tiniest hint of a whine.





	Critical Research

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I'm still having a real bear of a time with my writer's block, but it's letting me get at least some of my little unfinished fics completed! So that's something. Besides it's been a while since I posted in the FDSI verse.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy. Comments, kudos, con-crit, all good.
> 
> Ta.

**Critical Research**

 

 

" _Wait._ Hold up there, Mister." Steve says, breaking the kiss almost as soon as it's begun and putting a hand between them to keep his lover at arm's length.

" _What?_ " Loki asks with a put-upon pout on those cupid's bow lips.

"Let me get this straight.. For the entire time that I was asleep in the ice, you spent your days reading _porn_?" Steve asks, his voice taking on the tiniest hint of a whine.

_That's so not fair!_

"I'll have you know that it was serious reading matter.." Loki states somewhat mulishly, his face a picture of seriousness.

"You were reading about sex magic." Steve deadpans.

"Studying magical tomes on how incorporating sexual acts, that are vital for certain spell-work-"

"Lo', that was porn." Steve says matter-of-factly, his hand now moving to cup his lover's cheek.

"It was-" Loki huffs, but arches into Steve's touch like a cat.

"Porn." Steve singsongs as he leans in and kisses Loki's nose, his hand rubbing gently at the base of Loki's skull.

"Steven.." His love replies softly, though there's now no hint of reproach.

_God, he's adorable._

"Were there pictures?" Steve asks, keeping his tone light.

"Well, yes.."

"How about rather vivid descriptions? Lots of salacious language, perhaps.." Steve asks, an ever-widening grin forming on his face.

"Yes, but.." Loki defends.

"Loki. You were reading porn." Steve says decisively. "Hmm.  Don't suppose you thought to you bring any of these 'texts' with you?" He finishes with an arched brow.

" _Steven!_ " Loki replies, looking a little scandalised, a look Steve thinks looks great on him.

The sheer affront on his lover's face has Steve laughing a moment later, holding his love close in case he has any bright ideas about running for it.

" _Fine_." Loki bites out from where he's tucked his head into Steve's neck.

"Fine what?" Steve challenges.

"The magical texts I studied for the best part of sixty years.. could be thought of as being somewhat risque." Loki concedes, albeit grudgingly.

"So.. Porn?" Steve says with a smirk.

"A gross simplification of the facts." Loki mumbles as he moves his head to meet Steve's gaze, only for Steve to raise a brow at him. "But essentially, yes."

"Dear God, I'm a lucky bastard." Steve groans as Loki takes the initiative and straddles Steve, before taking his lips in a possessive kiss.

"Steven.. Language." Loki scolds as he comes up for air, leaving Steve a little light-headed.

Rebuke aside, it doesn't stop him pushing Steve backwards into the pillows and it certainly doesn't stop those talented fine-boned fingers delicately mapping out Steve's body, their gentle contact with his skin seemingly charged with a mild electrical current that gives Steve an all-over tingle.

"So, my love. Do you want me to show you the benefits of dating a _dedicated scholar_?" Loki asks with a smirk.

The wise-ass words die on the tip of his tongue and Steve's mouth goes dry, as he loses the last of his coherent thought once Loki's lips make contact with his skin. Only a broken whimper coming from Steve's throat as Loki's mouth follows the same path as his hands down Steve's body, with his lips, his teeth and his tongue.

"Oh.. _Loki!_ "

 

**FIN.**


End file.
